


Pants

by Sylv



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/pseuds/Sylv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speedy should know better than to just walk into the West Tower without knocking. He's never prepared for what he meets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pants

"Honey, I'm home!" cried Speedy, waltzing into the control room of the West Tower with a broad grin on his face. It jarred horribly with the white bandages wrapped around his head, hiding most of his fiery orange hair. He put a hand to it gently and winced, revealing just how much pain he must really have been in right then. He wouldn't let Bumblebee baby him anymore than he already was being, however, and it showed when he hitched the smile back onto his face. "Pamper me!"

The five Titans who had been waiting anxiously in the main room to greet him hurried up towards their friend (some hurrying slightly more than others).

"Speedy, we have been told that you are harmed! Are you feeling the o and k?" Starfire cried, landing more clumsily than she normally would have in her rush to examine the archer. He looked at her with soft eyes and nodded, determined to make sure that none of them had any reason to put him into forced bed rest, or any such ridiculous thing.

Beast Boy's green eyes were wide with a mixture of worry and fascination. "Dude…" He tried to use Starfire's shoulders to balance on as he jumped up to take a closer look at the hospital white bandages. "That must have  _hurt_. But I bet you have some awesome scars now!" He paused, failing in hiding the grin that spread over his features. "Can I see?"

Speedy laughed. "I'm under strict orders not to do anything unless Doctor Raven tells me that I can." He leaned around Starfire, who was looking him up and down for any other injuries that they hadn't caught, making sure not to bump into Cyborg, who was behind him, scanning him with his arm. Raven's purple eyes twinkled from where she hung back a bit with Robin. Speedy shrugged at her. "Bee's making sure that I don't do anything until I'm 'completely healed'." He chuckled.

Raven put her hands on her hips in mock annoyance. "Bumblebee is quite right. Nothing strenuous for you any time soon. That head injury has to heal correctly." She narrowed her eyes. "So don't stress yourself, Speedy. That would mean bed rest in the infirmary."

The redhead winked at her. "Who me? I would never dream of it."

Robin smiled. "Right. Of course. Security cameras in his room, I'm thinking?" Raven nodded.

A playful frown appeared on Speedy's lips. "Well, look at you guys, all healthy and…" he trailed off, eyes wide, mask mirroring them. He had taken a real look at them just now, and what he saw sent him reeling, throwing a lot of what he knew about them out the window and forcing him to try and stumble his way into a new understanding. "I… what are you guys  _wearing_? Raven!" He shook off the three Titans surrounding him, pacing towards the empath. "Whose  _pants_ are those?!"

Raven looked completely unfazed. "Robin's," she answered promptly.

The fact that she would freely admit this without a blush or even stuttering left Speedy's jaw hanging open. He stared at the civvies, which were far too big on her, and tried to remember if he had ever seen Robin wearing them. The pants hung off her hips, but not as much as he would have suspected: Robin  _was_ a ridiculously stick-like guy. The gray sweatpants had the words 'Jump City' written up the side of one of the legs. Robin probably wore them while working out… or… something… "But…  _why_?"

The heroine rolled her eyes. "Because Mr. Leader's rigorous training schedule seems to have ruined half of my outfits, and the rest were torn up in battle, or they're dirty." She turned her gaze onto her leader, who had the good grace to look a bit sheepish. "I figured the least he could do for me was let me have some of his clothes to wear." Speedy opened his mouth to say something, but Raven held up her hand. "And no, before you ask, I don't feel uncomfortable at all wearing it." A gleam entered her eyes. "We do it all that time."

"We…?"

Starfire smiled, plucking the tan shorts that she was wearing, which seemed to engulf her legs. "Beast Boy has lent me his short bottoms for the day. They are most comfortable!" Beast Boy nodded vigorously from behind his friend, saying loudly that they were his favorite pair.

Speedy wasn't really listening; he was too busy taking in this sight and thinking about what Raven had said. "We do this all the time…?" he mumbled, trying to wrap his head around the idea of the Titans running around in each other's clothes and immediately regretting it once he saw an image of Beast Boy wearing one of Starfire's skirts.

"I've tried to stop 'em, but nothin' doin'." Cyborg muttered in his ear, making Speedy jump and remember that Cyborg was still scanning him for any signs of injury other than what they already knew.

"I…" the archer was about to reply disbelievingly, when he focused upon Robin, who was listening to the green changeling speak. "Robin!" he exclaimed, making all five of the others startle into looking at him. "What in the hell is that shirt?!"

The Boy Wonder looked down to be met with a smiling pony and a rainbow, tight enough to be a muscle shirt. "Oh…" he muttered quietly, holding it out. "I put one of Star's shirts on this morning because I was doing laundry and her pile was the first one that I came across." He shrugged nonchalantly, mask meeting mask as he looked up. "It was easiest."

Speedy gaped like a fish out of water before regaining voluntary control over himself, "So… Star…" the alien glanced up at him, green eyes soft and expectant. "Does that mean that I'll get to wear some of your shirts too? Why don't you show them to me? I'm sure you've got a wonderful selection in your room…" he grinned, flashing white teeth, "And then maybe you could wear one of mine?"

There was a harsh shove in his back, after which Cyborg apologized profusely, claiming that he had "slipped". Raven made a rather violent movement towards him before restraining herself, but was unable to hide the black tendrils of power that were creeping around her eyes and blazing in her eyes. Beast Boy's body went slack with shock and Robin's sharp threat began, his back rigid, but not before Speedy heard the giggle emit from the alien princess's mouth.

He was definitely going to  _love_  his recovery time.


End file.
